1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker assembly with a rotary fastening mechanism, and more specifically, to a speaker assembly with rotary fastening mechanism for biaxially fixing a speaker unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A speaker unit is usually installed on a guide pin of a structural component on a housing of a notebook for reducing screws in conventional assembly. For example, please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is an exploded diagram of a speaker fastening mechanism 10 in the prior art, and FIG. 2 is an assembly diagram of the conventional speaker fastening mechanism 10 in the prior art. The speaker fastening mechanisms 10 are disposed on two sides of a casing 11 respectively. Each speaker fastening mechanism 10 includes a speaker unit 12, two rubber gaskets 14, and two guide pins 16. The two rubber gaskets 14 are sheathed on two sides of the speaker unit 12. The two guide pins 16 are disposed inside the casing 11 and connected to the two rubber gaskets 14 respectively for positioning the speaker unit 12. However, this conventional assembly needs precise tolerance between the rubber gasket 14 and the guide pin 16. The close connection between the rubber gasket 14 and the guide pin 16 causes the resonance due to the sound transmission. However, the loose connection between the rubber gasket 14 and the guide pin 16 makes the speaker unit 12 fall off easily to affect the assembly speed. In conclusion, it is an important issue to design a speaker fastening mechanism with convenient assembly and without affecting by assembly tolerance.